Extra Utilities
The Extra Utilities mod adds several random purposes utility blocks and items to the game. Features Item * : A double-chest size worth of portable inventory. * : Captures passive mobs for convenient relocation. * : Used to paint Colored Bricks and Colored Oak Wood Planks. * : Used to do ancient rituals. * : A dangerous item use at own risk. * : Bypasses all armor. * : 5× faster than a Diamond Pickaxe destroying stone (no drop). Ineffective on other blocks. * : Eliminates sand and gravel that is above the block being dug. Does not drop resources. * : Regenerates hunger, but gives health to hit target. Turns zombie villagers back into villagers. * : Reverses the stages of wheat. Turns dirt into grass, and cobblestone into stone. * : Faster way to build structures. * : Outline all ores within 5m. * : Early-game alternative to Bone Meal. Infinite use directly on crops. Block * : a floating block that can be placed mid-air. * : keeps the light out of certain areas. * : checks for block updates adjacent to it. * : a light source that can hang from the ceiling. Prevents mob spawns within the area of effect. * : bricks painted with one of 16 colour dye. * : Wood Planks painted with one of 16 colour dye. * : for convenient storage. * : a way to move items and mobs. * : mobs will spawn at a much faster rate on this block. * : an efficient Lava pump. * : an efficient resource mining machine. * : Players can walk through, mobs cannot. * : filters the items that go through. *Generators: produce Redstone Flux from various materials, and keep their charge when removed. ** : consumes food as fuel, with high filling food providing more power and high saturation food lasting longer. ** : consumes Ender Pearls as fuel. ** : consumes standard furnace fuel. ** : consumes both Redstone and Lava. ** : consumes standard furnace fuel, increasing its energy output over time as it heats up. ** : consumes Lava as fuel. ** : quickly consumes Nether Stars to produce a huge amount of energy. Damages nearby entities. ** : consumes pink coloured items as fuel. ** : consumes potions, with more complicated potions producing more energy. ** : produces energy when exposed to sunlight, charges in daytime, generates at night time (default). ** : consumes standard furnace fuel. Cheap and efficient, but produces energy very slowly. ** : consumes Gunpowder or TNT as fuel. Damages nearby entities. * : expensive block with only one color texture and no borders. * : disables mob spawning within a large area of effect. * : for peaceful mode Players to obtain mob drops. * : silences rain drop sound effects within the area of effect. * : generates a Redstone pulse. * : dampens sounds within a small area of effect. * : inserts items into an adjacent inventory if it is empty or the same type present. * : giant pointy spikes that deal damage. * : displays the trading GUI of any Villagers nearby. * : transfer items, liquids, or energy. * : deletes items inserted. * : stores 270 items with the same item ID. * : stores 540 items that do not stack but have the same item ID. Video